


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Things That Go Bump in the Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

There is something surreal in the air. Something unnerving, that doesn't have a name or an origin. Do you know that feeling you get sometimes, that crawl in your spine, that itch that's impossible to scratch? You get it after a disturbing film, a strange encounter, an eerie song.

I don't know where it came from, this time. I'm not quite sure, and so I have a few beers, pick up my guitar, try to curb or derail it, try to set the feeling on another track altogether. Try to confuse it.

It doesn't work, of course, never does with this sort of a feeling. I make myself busy, but you start to hear things in the corners, in the shadows. You start to wonder if you might be going crazy. Everything becomes dramatic; you are the character in the film, in the disturbing novel. You are the one who is slowly going insane.

The door bangs open, loose in its hinges, and Dominic takes one look and he knows. He presses me into his arms, into a tight hug and the skim of soft lips over the curve of my ear and it is not all right, but it is getting there. He's good at that.


End file.
